mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
List of bugs and glitches
A glitch is a malfunction in a game, usually as a result of missing or corrupt code. Below is a list of glitches found in Super Smash Flash and Super Smash Flash 2. Glitches in Super Smash Flash Since Super Smash Flash was made using Macromedia Flash a lot of glitches exists in the game, here is a recopilation of them (if you know one and is not in here, please add it): Stage Clear glitch *Possibly, the most infamous glitch in Super Smash Flash. it is found in the Classic Mode, the Adventure Mode and the All-Star Mode, it consist on right-clicking the mouse showing the help bar that has the multiple options, in there the foward and rewind option. if foward is clicked while is in some of this game modes, the computer will past the player to the next level, however this glitch don't works on Break the Targets Bonus, this is 'cause it doesn't has a prewied screen that need to be click. Clicking rewind will pass the player to the past level or well through the downloading screen. Hands glitch *There is a glitch while fighting Master Hand and/or Crazy Hand, when they attack the player and then he pauses the match, both Hand's animation attack will continue but the player won't take any damage, also if the player takes off the pause after a Hand was totally defeated and destroyed, the death animation of the Hands will be visible again. Item glitch *If a player throws an item and pause the game, the item will fall straight and won't hit anyone, only, obviously, if an opponent was near to him. Available characters glitch *This glitch happens after all secret characters are unlocked. If the player goes to Data, then Melee Records and then Misc. Records, it says he had unlocked 30 characters, when there are only 28 in the game. This makes belived people the existence of other 3 playable characters (maybe Wario doubt the Floating Islands' sprites, while the other one is a mystery). It was an error who wasn't removed in the coding. Newgrounds glitch *Only found in the EXE version. A glitch prooves that the EXE version is really the Newgrounds version, only with modifications. The player has to reduce the size of the window widely in the game's title screen. Then he will see the Newgrounds logo mark that appears in the Newgrounds version of Super Smash Flash; this mark could be also clicked leading to the Newgrounds homepage. Motion Sensor Bomb glitch * In training mode, the second player should go far away from the first player (without falling). The first player should throw as many Motion Sensor Bombs as possible. After that, the second player must run into the bombs however, if he/she doesn't launch that far, hit him and he/she will dissapear. Glitches in Super Smash Flash 2 Please do not post glitches here until the final version of the game has come out. The SSF2 Bug Reports page is a list of the known glitches in the current demo. Members of the McLeodGaming Forums can report glitches here. Category:Hacking